Operation: Asylum Rescue
by Lil' Moony and Lil' Padfoot
Summary: When the rest of the Harry Potter series can no longer be finished because the characters get sent to an insane asylum, one fan goes on a mission to set things right. Please R&R!
1. Of Asylums and Noserings

Disclaimer: I do not own Google, anything from Harry Potter, or JK's website, or any of that stuff. I am just borrowing for my own enjoyment, and hopefully, yours. Also, I take no responsibility for anyone going insane themselves after reading that Harry Potter will not be finished even though it is not true at all. So don't sue me or anything, okay?

Summary: When the rest of the Harry Potter series can no longer be finished because the characters get sent to an insane asylum, one fan goes on a mission to set things right.

**Chapter 1: Of Asylums and Noserings**

**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0

I scanned the news section of JK Rowling's website, checking for any recent news. I gasped at one of the headlines.

"Book Series Unable to be Finished," it said in bold letters.

I clicked the link immediately. No more Harry Potter? What could be going on? What was this world coming to if Harry Potter wasn't going to be finished??? The page loaded, and I read through it, eyes wide in shock.

_I am very sorry to have to tell you this, but because of circumstances outside of my control, I will not be able to finish the Harry Potter books. You see, almost all of the characters (the important ones, anyway) have been taken away to an asylum for reasons I am not yet sure of. I would, of course, attempt to finish the series even if it was just about them being in the asylum, but those who are in charge will not grant me admission to the institution. I am very, very sorry to have to tell you this, but there is nothing I can do about it at the moment. I am trying to do something about this, but it is very difficult, so even if I do get the books written, it will be a very long time before anything happens. – J.K. Rowling_

WHAT???? How could someone do something so horrible? They couldn't just take the Harry Potter characters away to an asylum! I needed Harry Potter! "That's it," I muttered. "No one is going to do something so evil without hearing from me." I did a Google search for insane asylums for fictional characters. Needless to say, it was not hard to find, seeing as there was only one of those at the moment. I seemed to remember there used to be another one, but crazed fans of the characters that had been sent there had set it afire a year or so ago. The current one had been fireproofed, and had much better security, though I was sure I could find away around THAT.

Though it took me four buses and a train, I managed to get to the asylum. I followed someone inside, though once there, I wasn't sure what I should do or where any of the characters would be.

Suddenly, and hand grabbed my shoulder and I jumped. "Er… I can… explain…"

"No need," the man said. He had slicked back blue hair and a nose ring. "You must be here to help with the Harry Potter characters. I'm glad you're here. We just go so many people coming in here at once that we need as much help as we can get to write up their cases. Oh, and you don't need to worry about anyone attempting to hex you or use magic. Their wands have been taken away, and they all are wearing bracelets that stop them from using any kind of magic." He handed me a clipboard with some papers on it, a long white coat, and a set of keys. The name badge on the jacket said 'Mayfleet' in red letters. "Go find Farmer and he'll tell you what to do."

"Where's Farmer?" I asked. "And who is he?"

"I don't know where he is. That's why I told you to find him," The man said with an annoyed look on his face. "And he's the head of your department, of course. You should know that."

I stuck my tongue out at the man as he turned and walked away down one of the halls. "Well now…" I looked down at the clipboard. Among other things, there was a list of all of the characters that had been submitted to the asylum. I scanned it curiously.

'Dumbledore, Albus'. What had he done to get sent to an asylum?

'Potter, Harry'. I suppose he was having trouble with Sirius' death, still, but was that really a reason to send him to an asylum?

'Skeeter, Rita'. Not a huge surprise there. Neither was 'Umbridge, Delores.'

'Black, Sirius'. I did a double take on that one. How could he get sent to an asylum? Wasn't he dead? Okay, so he was just behind the veil, which didn't necessarily make him _dead,_ but how could he get sent here if he was behind the veil?

The list had almost everyone. 'Voldemort, Lord', and 'Riddle, Tom Marvolo'… Wait, weren't they the same person? 'Lupin, Remus', 'Pettigrew, Peter', 'Granger, Hermione', 'Malfoy, Draco', the Weasley family, the Hogwarts teachers, the Order, and a good-sized handful of other people.

"Geez, what did they do, admit everyone who has done something even slightly crazy in their lives?" I asked aloud, shaking my head. "Anyway, I guess I'd better get started if I want to get them out of this asylum." I didn't bother looking for Farmer, whoever the heck _he_ was. I just started off down a hall, hoping to find the right ward. I didn't have much a plan as to what I could do to set things right, but I thought that maybe after a little time here I would figure something out. I hoped so, anyway.

**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0

A/N: YAYNESS! First chappie UP! Yes, I know that there has not really been any characters introduced yet, but they will be in the next chapter! Very fun! By the way… a Remmy plushie to whomever knows where I got the name 'Mayfleet' from!

Please R&R! Comments, questions, corrections, and criticism is welcome. I suppose I can't stop you from flaming, but any flames will be used for watermelon. Yummy. Suggestions are also welcome. I do have a few chapters already written up, but it shouldn't be too hard to add or tweak stuff if you have a good suggestion.

I plan to put up the next chapter around the 22nd, so about a week. I'm not sure when the third chapter will get up… that depends on how much I get written next weekend. It will not be more than a week in getting put up, though, and I can promise that because it is already written.


	2. Of Dudes and Tennis Balls

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, etc, etc. There. Ya happy now?

Summary: When the rest of the Harry Potter series can no longer be finished because the characters get sent to an insane asylum, one fan goes on a mission to set things right.

**Chapter Two: Of Dudes and Tennis Balls**

**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0

I clutched the clipboard in my arms as a walked cautiously down the hall. I glanced at the numbers painted on each door, and the names taped under them. 'Cale, Logan', I read on one. Hmm… where were the Harry Potter characters? I looked back down at my list, to the room numbers. Sirius was number 216… that should be down the next hall, then…

I turned the corner and passed a few nameless doors before I came to 216. Sure enough, the name read 'Black, Sirius'. I was quite interested in seeing why he was here, mostly due to the fact that I didn't understand _how_ he was here.

I tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. Oh! The keys! I took the keyring off my belt and looked at the keys. There were an awful lot, but luckily they were in numerical order, so it was pretty easy to find the one for room 216. I unlocked the door and cautiously turned the doorknob.

"WAIT!" a voice from down the hall yelled. "DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR YET!"

"Why not?" I asked, letting go of the knob. If this guy had to yell that loudly, it must be something important.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE ANALYSIS PAPERS YET, DO YOU?" The man was now standing close enough that I could read 'Farmer' on his name badge, and he was still yelling. Also, his breath smelled like bananas. Come to think of it, his hair was sort of the color of a banana, as well.

"I thought the patients still needed to be analyzed," I said, slightly confused, and trying not to breathe out of my nose.

"THEY NEED TO BE THOUROUGHLY EXAMINED, YES. BUT THE ORIGINAL ANALYSIS' HAVE BEEN DONE. YOU NEED TO TAKE A LOOK AT THOSE FIRST, AND THEN FILL OUT YOUR PAPERS," Farmer yelled, holding out a stack of paper.

"Um, okay," I said, taking the papers from him. "Just curiously, how many bananas have you eaten today?" I asked.

"ELEVEN, LIKE ALWAYS," Farmer shouted. He left, and I glanced over Sirius' paper, wondering how a guy who speaks like he has caps lock on and eats that many bananas regularly before noon got to be the head of anything, let along a department of an asylum. I also wondered if his hair color was a side effect of that many bananas.

_Black, Sirius – believes that he is still alive, sometimes believes that he is a dog, and has an irrational fear of rats. Dislikes doctors._

I opened the door to Sirius' room. He was lying on a small cot, but when he heard me come in, he jumped up. "I am alive!" he yelled. "I am sometimes a dog! I do not have an irrational fear of rats!"

"Chill," I said, holding up my hand. "I believe you."

"No you don't! You're a doctor. Doctors don't every believe me! That's why I'm stuck here! I AM ALIVE!"

"I heard you the first time. And anyway, I'm not a doctor. I'm a fan of the Harry Potter books who has come to rescue everyone from this asylum. I just have to figure out how."

"Well, that's good. Wait. Books? What books? What are you talking about? I'm not in any books, am I? They're named after Harry? Always knew he would do well. I am sometimes a dog!"

I eyed Sirius nervously. Well, the original report on him may have been incorrect, but Sirius was acting a little insane, if in a different way. Though I suspected that it might have been the asylum that drove him to insanity in the first place.

"Um… okay. Well, just ignore that book stuff. Do you know a way we can get out of here?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not really. Not only do these bracelets keep us from using our magic, but they won't let us leave the asylum. People have tried to escape many times before. I do not have an irrational fear of rats!"

"Well, then…" I backed slowly towards the door. "I'll… get back to you. Right now I need to go see who else I can find to talk to." I slipped out of the door and headed down the hall again. The next door I came to read 'Granger, Hermione'. A puke-colored post-it was stuck under the name. It read: '_Gone to recreational area'_ in cramped writing.

I had no idea where the recreational area was. Then an idea hit me. Maybe there was a map with the rest of my papers? I hadn't really looked closely earlier. I checked, and sure enough, there was a color-coded map. I followed it to the door of the recreational area, and opened it. There was loud chatter coming from behind the door.

"Someone's coming in!" a voice screeched, and all of the chatter stopped. Everyone in the room stood still and silent, staring at me as I entered.

"Um… hello," I said nervously, looking around. In the room I saw Hermione, Dumbledore, Rita Skeeter, Viktor Krum, Tonks, Charlie Weasley, Ron, Harry, and a guy with a mullet.

"Awesome, dude-o," Mullet Guy said, giving me a thumbs-up. "I didn't realize my shift was already over, dude-o." He opened the door, and said, "Good luck, dude-o," before he left.

I shook my head sadly. The people who worked here were already seeming weirder than the patients. "Sooo… what's up with you guys?" I asked, trying to get them to stop standing there like that and actually _do_ something.

"No talk to doctors!" Charlie yelled.

"I'm not a doctor!" I told them, throwing my white jacket on a chair and setting my clipboard on top of it. "I'm just a fan who has come to rescue you, only I don't know how. I've already talked to Sirius, but he didn't how to get out. I was hoping you guys could think of something."

"Nope," said Charlie. "Recreation time now. Can we think about escaping later?"

Everyone chimed in his or her agreement.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. "Have your recreation time." At that, everyone turned in unison and went back to whatever they had been doing. Hermione and Dumbledore were playing Air Hockey, Rita was scribbling something in a puke-colored notebook, Ron and Krum were staring at each other, Tonks was playing with a Rubik's cube, Charlie was doing a puzzle, and Harry was still sitting silently. I decided that I might as well read over the reports and see what the other doctors had said was wrong with everyone.

_Weasley, Charlie – Traumatized after being attacked by a dragon. Often talks in improper English, and has a fear of doctors._

_Skeeter, Rita – Sometimes believes she is a beetle. Has a psychotic obsession with her fingernails and makeup. Writes strange, out-of-context stories about doctors._

_Krum, Viktor – Traumatized after failing an attempt at the Wronski Feint. Has an irrational fear of doctors._

_Thwack._ A tennis ball hit me on the head. I looked up to see Harry sitting silently, looking at me with wide eyes. I looked down at his report.

_Potter, Harry – Appears to be traumatized by the death of his godfather. Will not speak. Hits people with things to get their attention. Appears to have an extreme dislike of doctors._

_Thwack._ Another tennis ball hit me in the head, and I looked up to see Harry staring, wide eyed, at me again.

"ARG!" I looked over to see Ron and Krum fighting with each other. Krum pulled Ron's hair and Ron kicked him in the shin.

I sighed, and went over to stop the scuffle. This whole asylum thing was turning out to be a bit harder than I thought.

**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0

A/N: Do you like it? Huh? Huh? Please review! Again, comments, questions, corrections, and criticism is welcome. I can't stop you from flaming, but any flames will be used for watermelon. Suggestions are also welcome. I do have a few chapters already written up, but it shouldn't be too hard to add or tweak stuff if you have a good suggestion.

Also, I need some ideas for Draco, and some others. If you have an idea for any of the characters, feel free to tell me! The rest of those in the recreation area will be told about next chapter, so I already know those ones, but I am open to ideas for anyone else.

Hey, Lil' P, what'd you think of the Logan thing?

To my most wonderful (and only – so far) reviewer…

**ap gato **– Thank you! I am very glad you liked it. And that Irie liked it, as well. :) I plan to update soon… I might put up the next chapter a little bit sooner if I get a few more chapters done this weekend.


	3. Insanity Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, or whatever other things I have chosen to borrow for this fic. What do I own in this story? I own Farmer, Nosering Man, Mullet Dude-o, whatever other odd characters are working at the asylum, and my plot. I think that's it. And anything that isn't from anywhere else. Yeah.

Story summary: When the rest of the Harry Potter series can no longer be finished because the characters get sent to an insane asylum, one fan goes on a mission to set things right.

**Chapter Three: Insanity... Again**

**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0

"Hey! Hey, will you two stop fighting?" I ran over to where Ron and Krum were fighting. I managed to get them apart, with the help of Tonks, who seemed to be the sanest in the room. "What were you two fighting about, anyway?"

"He- looked- at- Hermione!" Ron yelled, attempting to punch Krum.

I grabbed Ron's arm, with some difficulty, as he was a lot bigger than I was. "So he _looked_ at her! People look at other people all the time! It doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes- it- does!" Ron shouted.

"No it _doesn't_, Ron," said Hermione exasperatedly. She sounded rather sane as well, I noted. I would have to check the rest of the reports.

_Thwack._ Harry hit me with another tennis ball. I turned and walked over to him, hoping that Tonks would be able to handle the Ron/Krum situation. "_What?"_ I asked Harry, hands on my hips.

Harry waved his arms around, pointing and gesturing. I had absolutely no idea what he was trying to tell me.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are trying to tell me," I told Harry, who waved his arms around more frantically, now jumping up and down as he did so.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to talk, or write it down, or draw me a picture or _something._ I'm not very fluent in Point-and-Wave, okay?" I told Harry with a shrug, then walked back to the chair and picked up my clipboard to read the rest of the reports.

_Granger, Hermione – Was traumatized by the fact that all of her friends and teachers got sent to an insane asylum. More traumatized about the fact that she herself was admitted to the asylum. Tends to lecture doctors._

_Dumbledore, Albus – Appears to be traumatized by the fact that he never got a pair of socks for Christmas. Believes he is a wizard. Seems to have a dislike of doctors._

What? All of these reports were crazy, but who the heck had written that one!

_Tonks, Nympadora – Thinks she has the ability to change her appearance. Does not like doctors, and gets very angry if anyone calls her by anything other than her surname._

_Weasley, Ronald – Has a strange dislike of Granger, Hermione speaking to almost anyone of the opposite sex. Has a strong dislike for Krum, Viktor. Also dislikes doctors._

I shook my head. Who had written these things? So everyone here might have some problems, but so far it seemed that they were no more insane than the average person. If you ask me, Banana Farmer and Mullet Dude-o had more problems than most of the people here. Well, Harry was a little… off, but I figured it was something he'd get over eventually. It doesn't matter _quite_ as much in the books, but it helps if the star of a bunch of movies talks. It was probably the asylum that had thrown him over the deep end, anyway. I was absently pondering the origin of the phrase 'gone off the deep end' when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I looked up to see another man with strange hair. He was balding, but what greying hair he had left, above the ears, and around the back, was in an Afro. He was wearing big, dark sunglasses, and had a long pointy nose. "Your shift's up," he said, opening the door for me. I put on my jacket, picked up my clipboard, and headed toward the door. "Oh, take him back to his room." Agent Afro motioned to Ron.

I led Ron towards the door. He was protesting, something about Krum, but I managed to get him to his room. Now where to go? I looked around. The name on the door across the hall was hanging from a piece of tape on one corner. I stuck the rest of the corners back on the door with a roll of duct tape I had found in one of the pockets of my jacket. '_Malfoy, Draco'_, it read. I shrugged, and reached for my keyring to open the door.

**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0

A/N: Yes, I'm a horrible person who didn't update when I said I would… I'm sorry! But I'll put up the next chapter no later than Monday (yay for a day off of school!) and then I must honestly tell you that it may be a little while. But I'll try to write on this and my other fics this weekend. And if the next chapter _doesn't _get up (which I very much hope does not happen… I really want to post it), then… Well, I owe my readers something good!

As always… comments, questions, corrections, and criticism is welcome. I can't stop you from flaming, but any flames will be used for watermelon. Suggestions are also welcome. I have 1 chapter already written up after this… so any suggestions are very welcome! I want to put Draco in… but I'm not quite sure what to for him yet. Also, suggestions for any other characters are welcome! Just say the word!


	4. Will the Real Deena Mayfleet Please Stan...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Harry Potter, or whatever other things I have chosen to borrow for this fic. What do I own in this story? I own Farmer, Nosering Man, Mullet Dude-o, Agent Afro, whatever other odd characters are working at the asylum, and my plot. I think that's it. And anything that isn't from anywhere else. Yeah.

**Story summary:** When the rest of the Harry Potter series can no longer be finished because the characters get sent to an insane asylum, one fan goes on a mission to set things right.

**Chapter Four: Will the Real Deena Mayfleet Please Stand Up?**

**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0

"NOO!" someone down the hall screamed. "What are you doing! I'm Deena Mayfleet! You wanted me to come in and work here!"

I saw a guy with a yellow-and-purple striped Mohawk, and a woman with an orange fedora and a hot pink jacket leading a brown-haired, sane-looking woman down the hall. "Why don't you believe me? I really am Deena Mayfleet!" the woman cried out again.

"Sure ya are," the man said. The man and woman put the Deena woman in one of the rooms, and started walking down the hall towards me. "She thinks she's you!" the man said with a laugh, ruffling his Mohawk.

I looked down at the badge on my jacket. _Mayfleet._ So that's whose jacket I had on… uh oh. I went to Deena's room and opened the door, holding the clipboard so that it hid the name badge on my jacket. The room was yellow, and the walls, floor, and ceiling were padded.

"AWESOME!" I shrieked. I dropped the clipboard and began to bounce around the room. "I've always wanted to play around in one of these!" I ran into one of the walls and fell down. "It doesn't even hurt!"

Deena was giving me an odd look.

"Er… sorry. I've kind of always wanted to do that," I said, grinning sheepishly.

Deena smiled. "Yeah, I guess I know what you – Hey! You've got my jacket on! Is that why they think I'm a lying psycho!" She jumped up, looking angry.

"Oh… yeah. Sorry about that, too."

Deena shook her head, still looking very mad. "Oh… you had better have a good explanation for this."

"I do!" I cried, backing away from Deena's angry stare. "Really! You see, I'm a big fan of the Harry Potter books, and when I found out that the books couldn't be finished because the characters got sent to an asylum, I came here to figure out a way to get them out. Nosering Man thought I was you… and I didn't argue, because I just wanted to get in." I nodded. "So, you see, there's really no reason to get angry and do something you might regret later."

"You're right," Deena said, and I relaxed. "I shouldn't do something I'll regret." Her face contorted with anger again. "And I won't because I'm am definitely not going to regret getting you back for this!" Deena lunged at me, but I managed to jump out of the way just in time.

"Come on!" I cried, bouncing off a cushioned wall and rolling past Deena. "An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind, right?"

Deena did a body slam on the spongy floor where I had been just moments before. "Well, I don't care, because I could beat you with my eyes closed!"

I imagine it would have been a rather funny sight to watch us battling it out in that squishy lemon-yellow room, lunging at each other and out of each other's reach, springing off walls and flying around every which way. I think I even hit the ceiling once. (Though I didn't know it at the time, a group of guards had a _very_ good idea of how funny it was, watching us clash via the room's video camera.)

I'm still not sure how, but I did somehow manage to evade Deena's wrath long enough to escape from the room with my clipboard. I slid to the floor and leaned against the wall, breathing hard. I wiped the sweat from my forehead with my sleeve and after a few moments, stood up. Now, what had I been doing before that little Deena fiasco? Ah, yes, Draco Malfoy. Well, this should be interesting.

**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0

A/N: MUAHAHA! I have managed to avoid writing Draco for another chapter! (This is a good thing for me because I don't know what I want to do with Draco as I am writing this.) And, once again, please review! Any questions, comments, suggestions, crit. is accepted! Flames shall be used for watermelon and s'mores! Also, ideas for Draco or other characters are greatly welcomed!

Muahaha! I did get this up before Monday! So happy! I will admit it may be a while until the next one… but once I get that one done, I'll try to get a couple more done quickly after to make up for it if I can.


	5. Seeing Draco See

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, or whatever other things I have chosen to borrow for this fic. What do I own in this story? I own Farmer, Nosering Man, Mullet Dude-o, whatever other odd characters are working at the asylum, and my plot. I think that's it. And anything that isn't from anywhere else. Yeah.

**A/N: **I know, I haven't updated in **_WAY_** too long, and I'm sorry! Really! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but that I'll try to write more this weekend. (Yeah, yeah, I hear you all laughing at me.) This chapter is lovingly dedicated to **apgato** and **Chimalmaht! **Thanks a million for your reviews! I actually had some stuff written, but then I realized it was stupid and had to come up with something new. Heheh.

**Story summary:** When the rest of the Harry Potter series can no longer be finished because the characters get sent to an insane asylum, one fan goes on a mission to set things right.

Chapter Five: Seeing Draco See 

**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0

I took out my ring of keys and opened the door to Draco's room. I peeked cautiously inside, a little nervous. "Um.. Draco Malfoy?" I asked tentatively.

"My name is not Draco!" came a cry from the blond teenager sitting on a plain cot in the corner of the room across from where I had opened the door. "My name is Rasul!" he shouted.

"Is that so…" I trailed off, stepping into the room, more nervous than before. Well, at least this was interesting already.

"I knew you were going to say that!" Draco shouted.

"Huh?" I asked, confused. Then I remembered the profile on Draco.

_Malfoy, Draco –Believes he can see the future. Calls himself 'Rasul'. Seems very traumatized._

"So… Rasul–" I began, but I stopped when I saw Draco, erm, Rasul twitching around on his cot like he was having a seizure. "Dra- Rasul! Are you okay?" I rushed over to the cot. "Are you alright?"

"Yes! I had another one of my visions. The wands! The wands!" Rasul told me.

I looked wide-eyed at Rasul, ready to take him seriously for the first time. "You- you mean you can help me find the wands?" This was great!

"Indeed." Rasul told me, looking serious.

"Where are they?" I asked excitedly. "If you know where the wands are, I can get them to you all and help you escape! This is great news!"

"There is only one who knows, and that is not I," Rasul/Draco said.

"Well?" I asked, getting impatient. "Who knows where they are?"

"The one they call…" Rasul paused dramatically, and effect I didn't have patience for.

"Who? Who knows where they are?"

"The one they call Harry Potter."

"Great. Thanks, Rasul," I said.

"No problem," Rasul responded, obviously missing the sarcasm in my voice.

I left his room and sat down, leaning against the wall. "Great," I muttered to myself. "The only one who knows where the wands are is mute. I guess I'll just have to find some other way to get it out of him."

Had that been what Harry was trying to tell me? I didn't know, but I would soon find out.

**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0

**A/N:** Yes, I know, this chapter is really short after the MONTHS I didn't post anything. But I should be able to wrap this story up soon… A few more chapters. I hope I will actually get around to working on this story a little more, but I know better than to make promises. I am off school for summer, though, so I'll have more free time. I have summer school, but only for a few weeks.

Oh, for those who don't know, 'Rasul' is a name that means 'prophet' or 'messenger' in Arabic.

Well, please review. Questions, comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism is all welcome! If you want to flame, go ahead with that, too. I think I shall try to make s'mores. Granted, I will probably set my marshmallows on fire…

A MILLION, BILLION Thank Yous to my wonderful reviewers, **apgato** and **Chimalmaht**, who I don't deserve. You ROCK!


	6. Mute Message

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, yadda yadda yadda… Just my plot… and those wonderful asylum workers we've met.

**A/N:** Thank you, reviewers! You guys and/or girls rock! I'm glad you like the story and here's another chapter for you!

**Story summary:** When the rest of the Harry Potter series can no longer be finished because the characters get sent to an insane asylum, one fan goes on a mission to set things right.

OOO

"Great," I said with a sigh. He couldn't speak, and I wasn't sure if he would be willing to write anything. I pondered another method of communication as I strolled down the halls of the asylum to Harry's room. I doubted that Harry knew sign language – the books had certainly not made any mention of it. I suddenly found myself outside the door of Harry's room, and took a deep breath before opening the door. Harry was inside, laying on his small cot.

"Um, Harry…" I began nervously.

The dark-haired boy sat up on his cot and managed to give me a small smile. I guessed he must have known that I had finally realized he had been trying to tell me something.

"I know you were trying to tell me something… Do you know where they keep the wands?" I asked.

Harry nodded slowly.

"This is great!" I cried, a wide grin breaking out over my face. "Where are they? Can you tell me?"

My ecstatic mood was lessened when Harry just stared at me with a blank face.

"Well… could you write it down?" I asked, hopeful, holding out my clipboard and a pen.

Harry shook his head, shying away from the clipboard.

"Well, you don't know sign language, do you?" I asked Harry, trying out an idea I was sure would not work. Besides, I could barely sign the alphabet. Even if Harry did know sign language, it wouldn't be very easy for me to understand him.

But that didn't really matter, because, once again, Harry shook his head.

Then a thought came to me. The people who worked at this asylum could drive anyone crazy… maybe it had been the clipboard he was afraid of! I pulled a pad of sticky notes out of my pocket. Perhaps they would work. I took off my coat, too, even though Harry had obviously realized that I was on his side, and not with the asylum. I handed Harry the sticky notes and my pen and crossed my fingers.

Harry blinked slowly, looking down at the items in his hand for a moment before putting the edge of the pen to the first sticky note. I couldn't tell what he was drawing until he pulled the sticky note off and stuck it to the wall next to his cot.

"What?" I wasn't sure of what the picture was at first. It looked like a square with a circle on the edge, and a line under the circle. Next to it was a thin, long oval with an X over it. I was puzzled by this for a few moments, but then it hit me. The box was a safe! The circle was a combination dial, the line a keyhole! The oval with an X was a wand! The safe must be magic proof!

As soon as I had figured out what that picture was, Harry stuck another not to the wall next to the first. It was a woman wearing a long white lab coat. She was holding a odd-looking lumpy thing in her arms, and the lumpy thing (some sort of animal, a monkey, perhaps?) appeared to be holding… was that – it was! It had a keyring! "Is that the keyring that has the key for the safe?" I asked Harry excitedly.

Harry nodded, sticking the third post-it to the wall. A rectangle, the bottom half divided into squares. "A calendar?" I asked.

Harry nodded again, and gestured toward my clipboard, though he avoided looking directly at it.

I picked up the clipboard, rifling through the papers clipped to it. Had there been a calendar in with everything else? Yes, there had! I pulled out a sheet of paper for the current month, and scanned it, wondering what on the calendar Harry though was so important. How did he know what was on here, anyway? There were a few days on the calendar that were highlighted. "Hmm… Last Monday, Asylum-wide fish day…" certainly that couldn't be the important date.

"Tomorrow… visit from asylum owner…" I kept scanning down before that registered in my brain and my eyes darted back to the date. "Is that it? That's the woman, isn't it?" I asked Harry, grinning.

Harry nodded.

"So, steal the keys from her, get to the safe, and give everyone their wands back," I said. "Sounds like a fairly easy plan…"

Harry gave me a thumbs up, which I interpreted as 'good luck'.

"Thanks," I told him before leaving. Okay. Tomorrow I would put my plan into action.

OOO

**A/N: **Okay, I know this up late, but I'm sorry! Really! This story is very close to being over… two or three more chapters, I think. Yes, it's really almost over! Hopefully you will like the rest of the story! I've got it pretty much all planned out, just need to work out how exactly some things will go down… and type it up. Hopefully I will get it up soon… (yeah, I know what you're thinking…) Okay, how's this? I promise that it will get up before July! I will work hard and try not to procrastinate like I usually do… Actually, I've already got chapter seven written… But I want to look it over again and start chapter eight so I can get things right before I post…

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and give me your thoughts; you know it means a lot to me:D

Much thanks to those who have reviewed so far: **apgato**,** Chimalmaht**,and **Randomised**!

**Apgato **– Brilliant? Me? I'm flattered! Thank you! Very glad you like the story so much, and here is another chapter! I don't have any plans to give up on this story, and, as you can see from my A/N, already have the rest of it planned out, so it's definitely going to be up:)


End file.
